Above
by agentjareau
Summary: Tonight, the team loses one. But, in her eyes, she gains another.


All she had to do was jump the fence, find a hidden spot, then fire. After that, it would be over. They would have won, again. She would get to go home to her son and tell him that the monsters were all gone. She would get to sit with her husband and pour all her worry to him, and have him stroke her hair as they nestled up by the fire, watching reruns of Home and Away. But tonight, that wouldn't happen. Tonight, the superheroes wouldn't win. The villain would. She wouldn't get to go home and snuggle with her husband, or tell her son that Robin had won again. Tonight, everything would change.

8:46pm

The SUV spun on it's front wheel and stopped, just in time for agents Reid, Hotchner, and Jareau to jump out. Each one was guarded with a gun and bulletproof vest, but even then, they felt a tad worried that a shot would come all too harsh to the chest. "Our unsub's across that field." Hotchner pointed out. "Reid and I will check around here for anything else," he instructed, "JJ, you climb that fence, and you'll shoot the unsub." JJ stared wide-eyed at Hotch and instinctively put her hand on her gun. "But, what if I miss?" She worried. "Don't worry. You won't." Hotch assured. JJ still stared at the agents, a little terrified. She didn't really shoot long distance like this. She could make a headshot, easy, but distance? No. It was surely the job for Morgan. "JJ," Hotch pressed, "I believe in you."

8:49pm

JJ peeked out from the two stray garbage bins that outlined the field. She really didn't want to do this. She wasn't feeling this one. Shaking her head a few times in doubt, but then realizing Hotch believed in her, she slipped her gun back in it's holster, and grabbed the first of the chained fence. It was at least 8ft high, and with her strength, she would be able to climb it. At that moment, the only person who was on her mind was Henry. He believed in her. He believed that his parents were superheroes, who made everything okay, and made sure all the bad guys were locked up and could never escape. To him, she was a hero. That was all the strength she needed to climb.

8:51pm

Hotchner and Reid ran around the old building, guns held out before them. They eyed strategically every nook and cranny. They knew, deep down, that this night would end badly, but they could only focus on here and now. Hotchner worried for a moment, if what he had said to Jareau, were true. Did he believe in her? He had to, right? She had pleased him on days that even he couldn't please himself. She seemed to be the comforting voice he needed when a case had gone awry, or when something hit home. He knew she could do many things. Reid couldn't stand the fact that JJ was alone, however. He had the sinking feeling that one of them weren't going to make it back to the unit. He didn't want that person to be JJ. She had so much to live for. A son, a husband, a house, she had them. Hotch had a son, and a girlfriend, and a house, and the team. Reid didn't have anybody. He thought he was just sort of.. There. Ages ago, way back when he was celebrating his 24th birthday, and he saw JJ, he knew he would do anything to protect her, no matter what. He made it personal for him, to examine her every injury, and make sure it got better. How he longed to be the one, climbing the fence, risking his life.

8:54pm

JJ crawled over to the bushes and crouched down, in wait for some even sight on the unsub. She didn't like being alone. She wanted to be there, beside one of her male counterparts, getting ready to face anything. She didn't want to aim from across the field, but if it meant she could just go home and see her family, it would be worth it. She started to see his head, but part of it was blocked, due to the brick wall that lined the premises. JJ wanted to get another headshot in, but it wasn't that easy. She had to try though. She reached down to her hip and felt for her gun, but it wasn't there.

8:56pm

Hotch and Reid found themselves face to face, guns in hand, ready for a surprise unsub to come out and attack them. Reid looked down at his gun and sighed. Was he really depending on a bulletproof vest and gun to protect him? What if Maeve had worn a vest? What if her head had been so indestructible, much like his own? Would Diane have though differently if Maeve had been in a vest? There was so much he knew, but so much he longed to know. "Do you think JJ's okay?" Reid whispered. "If she's got her gun, she will be fine." Hotch assured. There was just one thing Reid should learn; Hotch isn't always right.

8:58pm

Panicking, JJ looked all around the area she was in. How could she have dropped her gun? She had it while climbing the fence. Oh. It must have fallen out, but how? It was secure. Unless, someone had grabbed it without her noticing... That's when she realized; she wasn't alone. One unsub was on JJ's side of the field. That's also when she realized; he had her gun. "Take off your vest." He ordered. JJ looked around, trying to find where the voice came from. "I said, take off your vest." The voice ordered, getting angrier. JJ gulped. She knew how to do this. She could handle hostage negotiations, but not so much when she was the hostage.

9:00pm

Hotchner and Reid made their way around the left side of the property, scanning it for surprise unsubs, but nothing. They were all on the other side of the field. They had listened out for gunshots, which would indicate JJ making progress on getting the guy, but they didn't hear any, yet. This worried Hotch. He couldn't show it, though, because he wanted to look strong, for he knew Reid wasn't having trouble hiding the fact that he was worried. "JJ should have shot the guy by now." Reid remarked, looking down at his watch. "Give it time." Hotch said, sighing. "What if something's happened?" Reid wondered. "It hasn't." Hotch simply said, "I believe in her, and you do too." "I believe she's in trouble." Reid said, worrying further. "Then stop worrying. She will get the guy."

9:03pm

"I'm an FBI agent." JJ said, calmly, using her motherly voice, which she saved for the cases that needed that little extra emotional connection. "I know what you are," The man growled, coming out from the bushes, pulling her vest from the ground, where she had taken it off, "I see it on your vest." JJ looked down and put her hands over her chest to guard herself. "Boy, you agents really like to make a big show out of your job, don't you?" The man joked, "you think by yelling FBI, that you've got us on the ground, surrendering?" He walked around in a circle, with JJ watching his every footstep. "Too bad, we don't play those games, nah, guys like us-" the man said, before getting cut off by JJ. "Guys like you deserve better. What happened to you wasn't fair, and neither is what you did to those other women, and what you're doing to me certainly isn't fair, either." The man laughed at JJ's remark, "you think your tone of voice can change me?" "I think 25 to life can change you." JJ retorted. "Ahh, I see, I got the snappy agent, huh?" The man snarled, "because I save my best tricks for the snappy ones."

9:05pm

"We've been here for 20 minutes, Hotch. She's definitely not okay." Reid said, his voice shaking. "Maybe she's a second away from shooting him, now..." Hotch said, assuring Reid that JJ could do her job. That's when they heard a gunshot. "She did it." Hotch said, exhaling deeply, but deep down, his stomach said otherwise. "Hopefully." Reid said, getting up from his spot, and making his way to where they'd meet JJ.

9:08pm

The man looked happily at the agent he had just killed. The blood spewing out of her chest looked like a masterpiece to him. He only hoped she had plans that night. Boy, would they be sad when she didn't turn up. He quickly examined her gun, happy that it was a high quality one with lots of space for ammo. He filtered through her holster for more ammo, until he found some. He felt that he would be set for a long time now. He quickly ran around to the other side of the property and waited for his own friend to pick him up.

9:12pm

Reid stared at the fence. JJ was supposed to come climbing over that fence. They had been waiting for nearly 10 minutes. There was no sign of the unsub either. "Think we should climb over and see what's the hold up?" Reid asked, eyeing Hotch for expression. "We can always try." Hotchner agreed, his stomach twisting with the feeling that JJ's heart wasn't beating anymore, and that her life wasn't active on the other side of the fence.

9:14pm

"We've looked everywhere." Hotch remarked, squinting to the distance. He saw the man they had been targeting. This wasn't good. If Reid saw, he would be devastated. He only hoped to find his agent alive. "The bush!" Reid exclaimed, grabbing his gun and holding it out in front of him, and running towards the site. "It's a person." Hotch stated, looking at the remains of a body sticking out from the bushes Reid had described. Both men pulled the body out of the bush. It wasn't very heavy. It felt as though it weighed around the 130 mark.

9:16pm

"It's..." Reid's eyes widened, and a look of shock plastered on his face. "It's JJ." Hotchner finished, putting his gun away, and crouching down. Reid quickly put his hands on her neck to find a pulse. He looked up, and shook his head. He didn't like seeing the cold, lifeless body of his best friend. He didn't like seeing her face all dirty, her hair all messy, and her chest bloodied to the shreds. Hotch had called the ambulance when they found her body, and the most he could do was at least try and revive it. "JJ! Come on!" Hotch yelled, grabbing her hand, and squeezing it tightly. Reid performed CPR on her, but it wasn't helping. "Jennifer, I believe in you, and I am proud of you, because you are my friend, you are my partner, and I love everything about you." Hotch admitted, in tears, lowering his head to her body. "I can't stand seeing you like this. I am very proud, of the young woman you have become, and how many lives you have saved." Reid cried.

9:20pm

"You can do this, JJ," Hotch cried, as Reid did CPR again, "for Will, for Henry." When the paramedics arrived, Hotch didn't want to let go of JJ. He wanted to just hold her tender, cold hands forever and never let go. "No... No.." He trailed off when the medics took over. Reid pulled him back and he began sulking. Reid could barely breathe anymore. He had just witnessed the death of his best friend, his godson's mother, one of the best FBI agents he had ever met. "Now I won't get to see her again!" Reid shouted in pain. "I know, I can't stand it. I can't stand knowing that I'll never see that remarkable, maddening, smart, outrageous woman again." Hotch said, under his breath. Nobody could deny the sadness that was felt in that moment.

9:24pm

The medics asked that nobody ride with JJ, that the two agents would return to their place of work and deliver the news. Nobody said a word on the ride home. There was too much shock, hatred, sadness, and anger to go around. That sinking feeling they were experiencing, yeah, it wasn't just their stomachs. It was JJ telling them that she was in danger, and right there, right then, she needed their help. Sadly, they shook the feeling, and JJ was the cost.

9:41pm

Agents Hotchner and Reid arrived at the bureau. They didn't want to explain to them that JJ had died. That's when it hit them; what are Will and Henry going to say? They walked into the underground parking lot and scanned their cards, gaining them access to the unit. They got into the elevator and pressed the button for the 6th floor. When the doors closed, both men lowered their heads in grief. They could have won. But tonight, it changed. Tonight, they lost.

9:43pm

"Hello, babies!" Penelope Garcia greeted, as the doors dinged open. She hugged both of the agents, and started gawking around and pecking her eyes, trying to find the third agent. "Where's JJ?" She asked, her eyes getting wide, her mind immediately skipping to the worst possible conclusion. "Gather everyone and meet in the B.A.U. room." Hotch instructed. He soon walked off quietly, followed by Reid, who gave the technical analyst a sad nod.

9:45pm

Everyone had gathered in the B.A.U. room. They were quite confused as to why they were being asked to be there. They would soon find out, and everything would change. "Where's JJ?" Morgan asked, "I thought you wanted everyone here..." "That's what this is about." Reid said, trying to contain his overwhelming grief. "Oh no.." Blake started. "Is she..?" Rossi asked, his voice starting to lower in sadness. Agent Hotchner put on a brave face, and straightened his tie. He would tell his agents the news in the most professional way possible. "Agent Jareau unfortunately didn't make it back. We found her at approximately 9:15pm, her body hidden in a bush. Her gun was nowhere to be found, and her vest was thrown beside her. Upon examining the wounds, we discovered she had been stabbed at least 13 times, and there were 2 bullet holes in her chest. After losing that much blood, nobody could survive." Garcia sat in a pool of tears, attempting to lean on Morgan, who was also staring at Hotch with his eyes wide in shock. Blake and Rossi looked down in despair. The whole room was quiet. Everybody just needed time to collect their thoughts.

*HEAVEN* - JJ felt herself come up, out of her body. She could feel herself moving to a different place. A place she described to Henry. To him, it was the place where his two grandads were, and a place where Jack's mommy was. To JJ, it was a place where Haley was, where Strauss was, where her dad was, where Will's dad was, and where their second baby was. Now, she would be there.

"Jenny?" A mans voice called out. It was familiar. "Dad." JJ exclaimed, running up to him and wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I hate cancer." Her dad remarked, kissing her head. "I hate it, too." JJ said, kissing her dad's full head of hair. At least everyone was better up here, no more pain.

"Jenny!" A girls voice called out. She knew that voice. She smiled. "Roz!" JJ turned around, yelling. She embraced her sister, and remembered she was still wearing the necklace. "I never, ever stopped thinking of you." JJ remarked, smiling, her eyes filled with tears. "Now, you can see me everyday." Roz smiled, crying. JJ never forgot that smile of hers.

"Jennifer... Have you been good with my boy?" An old mans voice came. "Billy, how could I have forgotten you?" JJ wondered in surprise. She finally met Will's dad. He described him as so similar to JJ; always smiling, very nurturing. "I see that boy of yours, he's a charmer." Billy smiled. "My little boy." JJ smiled sadly. She began to cry. "Hey, hey," Billy soothed, "I'm watching over him." JJ looked up into his eyes. Billy smiled assuringly, "always." "I hope they'll be okay." JJ said, resting her head on his shoulder. "They will be."

"Jennifer Jareau, fancy meeting you here." Strauss greeted, putting a hand on JJ's back. "Strauss.. Wow.." JJ nearly smiled. She hugged her. "I just want you to know, I'm here." Erin said.

"JJ." Haley said, from afar. "Haley." JJ smiled. She hadnt seen her in ages, since Henry was a baby. "I've watched Henry grow up. He's beautiful." Haley smiled sadly. "Thank you." JJ said, hugging her. "How are Aaron and Jack?" She wondered. JJ looked Haley in the eyes, "they're doing fine. They miss you."

JJ stepped back and gazed at everyone she had met. That's when she saw a little girl standing behind her dad. She had JJ's eyes, and JJ's blonde locks. "Mommy." She simply said. JJ let the tears stream down her face, when she realized this was the baby she lost in 2011. "Come here, darling." JJ called out. The little girl toddled over to her and JJ picked her up. "What's your name?" She wondered. JJ's dad grabbed her attention, and gave her an answer. "That's for you to decide. We left it because we knew your time would come." JJ looked her daughter in the eyes and smiled weakly. She thought long and hard of a name that Will and her would have picked if he had've met her.

"Elizabeth." JJ stated, looking into her daughters blue eyes.

With that, JJ walked off with her daughter, ready to watch down on her family below, but happy that she reunited with her daughter. She had satisfaction that she could protect her family in the B.A.U. And her family at home. She would make sure her husband knew he loved her. She was happy that she could now watch her son and daughter both grow up.

Maybe everything would be okay. After all, Robin can still watch from above.


End file.
